Mon kaléidoscope
by Moona Neko
Summary: La vie de Kuroko est remplie de couleur. Bleu, jaune, vert, rouge, violet, rose ... un véritable kaléidoscope.
1. Bleu Roi

**» Auteur** **: **Moona Neko

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, mais je projette d'enlever Kise et Himuro très prochainement ...

**» Rating : **K+

» **Note : **Et oui c'est la fête des sorties mais que voulez-vous, étant sans internet, je m'occupe comme je peux o/ Cette-ci fois, c'est un petit recueil de drabble qui ne sera pas long puisqu'il n'y en aura que six. Les chapitres eux-mêmes seront assez courts mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture o/

* * *

**Bleu Roi**

« Pour la semaine prochaine, vous dresserez votre arbre généalogique de la façon que vous le souhaitez. J'attends de vous tous un travail soigné et appliqué ! »

Telles furent les dernières paroles du professeur de japonais alors qu'elle ne libère sa classe. Les élèves commencèrent à se disperser, discutant avec entrain du devoir pour le moins original que leur avait donné leur jolie professeur de japonais. Si certains semblaient plutôt ravi, d'autres tiraient une tronche de six-pieds de long, se demandant bien quel était l'utilité qu'un tel travail. Aomine faisait parti de ces personnes-là et se plaignit à Kuroko durant tout le chemin menant jusqu'au gymnase.

« Sérieux, à quoi ça sert ?

L'œuvre que nous étudions est basée sur la complexité de l'arbre généalogique de la famille du héros, Mlle Iruka veut nous le faire comprendre en le comparant avec les nôtres qui sont sûrement beaucoup plus simples.

Et donc vide d'intérêts.

Détrompe-toi Aomine-kun, réfuta le plus petit. On peut avoir de bonnes surprises en remontant bien haut dans nos origines. »

Pas convaincu pour deux sous par les arguments de son ami, le bleu continua de se plaindre et ce même pendant l'entraînement. Kuroko n'essaya même pas de le convaincre de l'utilité de ce devoir. De toute façon, c'était peine perdue …

**oOoOoOoOo**

De nos jours, un Aomine à la bibliothèque est aussi rare qu'un dauphin au beau milieu du désert. Ce jour était donc à marqué d'une pierre blanche, car le métis était assit à l'une des grandes tables du « repaire des intellos » - c'est ainsi que Daiki nomme une bibliothèque – en face de Kuroko. Ce dernier semblait très concentré sur son devoir. Devant lui s'étendait un papier bleu turquoise presque aussi haut que lui. De haut de l'affiche colorée, Tetsuya avait inscrit en kanjis très soignés « Famille Kuroko ». Il semblait presque ce travail très à cœur car il remontait jusqu'à ses arrières-arrières grands parents. Aomine, lui, s'était contenté d'apporter un gros ouvrage à la couverture en cuir bleu. Les pages jaunies témoignaient à elles seules de son âge avancé.

« C'est quoi ce gros livre ? Le questionna Kuroko en collant une énième photo sur son affiche géante ?

C'est ma mère qui m'a passé ça, c'un bouquin que sa famille se transmet de génération en génération. Elle m'a dit qu'avec ce bouquin, mon arbre généalogique se fera en deux-deux.

Tu as commencé à le lire ?

T'as vu comme il est gros ?! Rien que de le voir, j'ai mal à la tête.

Ca pourrait se révéler très intéressant pourtant.

Mouais, je verrais ... »

Avec peu d'enthousiasme, il ouvrit le livre, tournant sans réelle délicatesse les pages abîmées par les âges. Calant sa joue contre son poing, Daiki commença sa lecture sans paraître réellement intéressé et motivé. Cependant, sa vision des chose changea du tout au tout quand il découvrit ce que l'ouvrage contenait. Certaines pages se dépliaient pour afficher un arbre généalogique très complet, tandis que sur d'autres s'étalaient des biographie assez brèves sur chaque nom inscrit sur les branches. Aomine commença donc à lire toutes les minis biographies, tellement qu'il manqua d'arriver en retard à l'entraînement. Il ne semblait vouloir lâcher le gros bouquin que lorsqu'il en était vraiment obligé et Kuroko s'étonna de le voir lire autant. A son humble avis, Daiki n'avait jamais gardé un livre ouvert aussi longtemps dans sa vie.

**OooOoOoOo**

« Oi, Tetsu ! »

Kuroko se retourna sur sa chaise afin de faire face à Daiki qui, son gros bouquin ouvert sur ses genoux, n'écoutait rien du cours d'histoire.

« D'après ce bouquin, la famille de ma mère descend qu'un roi d'Arabie ! T'imagine le truc ?! Je suis le descendant d'un roi, j'ai du sang bleu !

Aomine-kun, depuis le temps, ce sang c'est bien dilué. Je crois que ce devoir de japonais t'aies monté à la tête.

Mais c'est carrément dingue ! S'entêta le bleu. Imagine un jour un ambassadeur se ramène dans la classe à la recherche de l'unique descendant de son pays ... »

Tetsuya poussa un soupir, n'écoutant même pas l'histoire carrément loufoque qu'était en train d'imaginer son camarade. Finalement, c'était mieux quand Aomine évitait les livres comme la peste …

* * *

Voilà, c'est court, je vous avais prévenu 8D Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le titre de ce chapitre a un rapport avec, un, la couleur de cheveux du personne (Aomine) et d'un élément clé du chapitre (ici, roi car Aomine pense descendre d'un grand roi d'Arabie). Les autres chapitres suivront la même logique. A bientôt pour le prochain o/

**Prochain chapitre :** Jaune Poussin.


	2. Jaune Poussin

Plopliplop, me voilà avec la suite de « Mon Kaléidoscope » ! En effet, ma très chère Kami Cam's me la réclame à corps et à cris &amp; même si je veux la rejoindre dans la cave des merveilles, il faut quand même que j'écrive un peu 8D Déjà, merci pour vos reviews : j'ai écris ça comme ça quand j'avais pas internet suite à mon déménagement et je pensais pas que ça intéresserait. Vous me direz, tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir ! &amp; au passage, je réponds à ta question Vyersdra même si elle date : j'ai pu poster mes chapitres quand je suis passée vite-fait chez mon père, avant de retourner à l'âge de pierre …

Bref, stop aux blablas et voilà le second volet !

* * *

**Jaune Poussin**

Il y a beaucoup d'adjectifs pour décrire Kise Ryouta : surexcité, jovial, bon enfant, niais, bruyant, agaçant, charmant, pleurnichard … Mais aussi aimable, honnête et, surtout, altruiste. Toujours partant pour aider les autres sans jamais rien demander en retour, son côté généreux et charitable était apprécié de la plupart des gens, allant du petit garçon au ballon coincé dans l'arbre à la vieille dame trop chargée. Donner sans forcément recevoir, c'est la philosophie du blond.

Même s'il était un peu trop bruyant et exubérant pour lui, Kuroko ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait la présence de Ryouta. Il avait rejoint l'équipe depuis peu et pourtant, le plus grand agissait comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de s'intégrer au groupe, même s'il se crêpait souvent le chignon avec Aomine. Mais au moins, il ne rechignait pas lorsque c'était son tour de ranger le gymnase et restait souvent prêter main forte aux autres.

Ce soir-là, Kuroko avait été de corvée de rangement et c'est le plus naturellement du monde que le blond était venu lui proposer son aide. Même s'il parlait plus qu'il ne rangeait vraiment, sa présence mettait un peu de vie dans le gymnase vide. Une fois tout en ordre, ils se changèrent et quittèrent le bâtiment une fois ce dernier fermé à clef. Kise attendit sagement que Kuroko aille rendre les clés avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route pour rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, le blond ne cessa pas son flot incessant de paroles. Le bleu se demandait comment Kise pouvait parler autant : la source ne semblait jamais tarie. Tout en lisant son livre, Kuroko l'écoutait à moitié et le copieur ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que cela. Il semblait lui expliquer qu'à son dernier shooting, il s'était prit les pieds dans les câbles des caméras …

\- Je suis tombé tête la première, big ! Une bosse est apparue quelques minutes plus tard, on a du annuler la séance photo. Tu imagines Kurokocchi ! Une bosse, ça pousse vachement vite ! Tu n'as même pas le temps de le réaliser que tu as une corne de tricératops sur le front !

\- Kise-kun n'a qu'à regarder où il met les pieds.

\- Kurokocchi, c'est méchant ça ! Et puis d'abord, c'est pas de ma faute si- …

Le blond s'arrêta net dans sa phrase tandis qu'il s'immobilisait. Kuroko jeta un regard interrogatif par dessus son épaule alors que Kise se penchait vers un petit buisson. Il y fourragea sous l'œil à la fois intrigué et désabusé du turquoise. Pourquoi fouillait-il dans les buissons ? Avait-il fait tomber quelque chose ? Venant du blond, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Néanmoins, Tetsuya ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sorte …

\- Un poussin ?

\- Je l'ai entendu piailler dans les buissons. Regarde-le, il est adorable !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un poussin fait ici ? Nous sommes à Tokyo, pas à la campagne.

\- Je sais pas, il n'y avait que lui dans le buisson … Tu crois qu'il est orphelin ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu de poule dans les environs. Il a du tomber d'un camion, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Pauvre petite bête ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner à son sort, je la ramène chez moi !

\- Kise-kun, tu es sérieux ? Ce n'est pas un chien ou un chat. C'est un poussin.

\- Et alors ? Se lamenta le blond. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, il pourrait se faire écraser par une voiture, dévorer par un chat … Quel destin cruel ! Non non non, c'est décidé, je le ramène !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Parmi tous les animaux de compagnie existant, on aurait put imaginer Kise avec un chien – un brave golden retriever -, un chat – un gentil matou au pelage lustré – ou même une perruche – aussi bruyante que lui – mais sûrement pas … avec un poussin.

En effet, fidèle à la promesse qu'il s'était lui-même faite, Kise avait prit soin du petit poussin abandonné, lui ayant même donné un petit surnom : Pyo-chan. Cependant, il fallait bien reconnaître que le poussin était adorable : avec son petit plumage jaune duveteux, il donnait l'effet d'une petite boule soyeuse. Il passait la plupart du temps enfouit dans les cheveux de Kise, se servant des mèches blondes de l'adolescent comme d'un nid confortable. Quand il allait en cours, néanmoins, le petit oiseau se cachait dans son sac, discret comme une ombre.

Même lors des entraînements, Pyo-chan était là, blotti sur une serviette. Momoi s'extasiait souvent devant son petit minois adorable alors que Midorima menaçait Kise de se servir de son poussin comme d'un ballon s'il ne le virait pas du gymnase illico. Protecteur avec son petit animal, Ryouta ne cessait de se disputer avec Aomine qui faisait toujours en sorte de tirer sur le banc où se trouvait le petit poussin. Comme la présence de l'oisillon était une source de tension, Akashi du prendre le taureau par les cornes et interdire à Kise de l'emmener avec lui.

Depuis ce jour, Pyo-chan n'a plus mit une plume dans le gymnase. Kise ne l'emmenait même plus au collège. Les premiers temps, il bouda sérieusement ses coéquipiers. Mais comme nous parlons là de Kise, ça ne dura pas longtemps. L'histoire fut vite oubliée et tout rentra rapidement dans l'ordre.

Quand à Pyo-chan, il devint un beau coq qui, aujourd'hui encore, prend les cheveux de son propriétaire pour un bon nid douillet ...

* * *

Imaginez Kise avec un mignon petit poussin blotti dans ses cheveux ... Trop mignon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, j'essaierais d'être plus régulière la prochaine fois ;)

**Prochain chapitre :** Rouge Sang


End file.
